Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a virtual reality device.
Description of Related Art
With the advancement of technology, in order to provide a user with viewing virtual reality images, a head-mounted virtual reality (VR) display for showing virtual reality images is launched in related markets, so as to provide user with a three-dimensional virtual world simulated by a computer, and synchronously provide the user with the virtual reality images corresponding to the user's view angle, thereby enhancing the user's viewing experience.
However, in a conventional virtual reality technology, for using a computer to simulate and provide corresponding virtual reality images in a virtual world to a conventional head-mounted VR display which is worn on a user, the conventional head-mounted VR display has to maintain connection to a desktop computer or another fixed computer host by a transmission cable. Consequently, not only a moving range of the user is limited, but also the user's use intention is reduced.
Hence, how to develop a solution for effectively overcoming the aforementioned inconvenience and disadvantages is an urgent and importance topic for this industry.